


Dance With Me

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe), ranpoandpoe



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019 [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, Body Dysphoria, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Hamilton Lyrics, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Breakdown, Trans Character, kaoru and himari are both nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: Himari didn't think there was a more unconventional way of forgetting her pain for a few seconds than to help Kaoru Seta play Alexander Hamilton's role at the Haneoka Girls' High School's previously haunted well, but something out of the norm could do her good.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Uehara Himari
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572631
Kudos: 11





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> i was dysphoric and listening to hamilton so i thought about writing this.

Himari tapped, tapped, and tapped on the desk. She put the pen cap on and off, on and off, on and off. Things weren’t going _perfect_ with Afterglow, they were all feeling Ran’s lyrics getting distant again, there’d be discussions every day and she didn’t see a message in the groupchat since… she didn’t even remember. A week and a half, maybe? 

After taking a deep breath, Himari noticed the rest of the class was quiet. “May I go to the bathroom?” She asked the teacher. “I already finished the exercise.” That was a lie — Himari didn’t even know what the exercise was — but it wasn’t like she was thinking straight at that moment. Not that she ever thought _straight._

As soon as Himari was out of the classroom, she marched robotically to the nearest bathroom. She held both of her hands, as if trying to contain herself, but stretching her own palm with her nails. It hurt, she thought, and her first impulse was to let it go, but then she remembered that was what it was supposed to do. She wasn’t good enough to keep Afterglow together, she wasn’t pretty enough, skinny enough or… cis enough. It didn’t feel fair using the gender neutral bathroom the trans students fought for when she was just a useless girl with stupidly large breasts. Not that she _was_ a girl, but the mean voice inside her head wouldn’t stop trying to make her believe in that.

Himari entered one of the stalls and finally, she allowed the tears to wander freely, as they wanted. They were warm, salty, and Himari would describe them as comforting too, in their own way; but not enough to end her despair. Her arms were still freezing, her lips and chin were still shaking and her life was still falling to pieces — could she stop the downfall? 

_“I am Alexander Hamilton! I am not throwing away my shot!”_ Himari heard a sudden scream from the stall next to hers and the voice sounded strangely familiar. It couldn’t be… “Kaoru…?” She asked as she left the stall. The only reply Himari got was a dramatically spoken _“To be their secretary? I don’t think so!”,_ but she wouldn’t exactly call it an answer, although it definitely confirmed that the person in the stall was who she thought. “Kaoru!” 

“Kitten?!” Now, _that_ was an answer. Himari listened to the sound of the door opening for a few seconds before seeing Kaoru. Although handsome as usual, her hair was a bit disorganized and her uniform wasn’t exactly… tidy. “Ah! I apologize for the fact that I made you view me in this… with this _not_ fleeting appearance! I was rehearsing for a… challenging, I’d describe, role I’ve been assigned to. Would you mind providing some assistance?” 

“Uh… hm....” Himari quickly dried her tears, confused and… a bit overwhelmed and gay, but that was the usual when the subject was Kaoru. “Sure?” 

“Perfect!” Kaoru grabbed Himari’s wrist and she just followed the other’s lead. She thought about pointing out that the classes weren’t over yet and that they shouldn’t be outside the classroom, but the school was large enough and with too little inspectors for them to be able to hide. Finally, Kaoru stopped running when they got to the school’s previously haunted well. “Here we are! That’s where I practice, kitten!” 

Himari didn’t exactly love the place: it was, with all honesty, still kind of creepy, even after the misunderstanding had been solved. But the fact that Kaoru practiced her lines there certainly made it more special; she could definitely imagine the actor delivering long monologues amongst the trees, with the wind embracing her whole body, giving her hair and school uniform a gorgeous effect.

“Alright, then… what do I need to do?” Himari finally asked, after spending a few seconds, maybe a minute, wandering around the area and analyzing the trees. Perhaps, the place had some hidden beauty; those trees seemed old and Himari wondered which stories would they tell if they could. The leaves were vibrantly green, the wind was blowing in a very nice way, everything was happening the way a fairytale should be. It wouldn’t be all that surprising if a small fairy came out from between the leaves, asking the pair to help them find their lost best friend. 

“Ah, my kitten! I’ll just need you to help me getting into the character’s skin!” Kaoru replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world and proceeded to offer Himari a hand. “Come here, let’s dance, milady.” 

Himari was lost for a couple of seconds, but then realized that the exercise had probably already begun. “I’m sorry, but… I’m not exactly good at slow dancing…” Her cheeks were already burning when she added, in a whisper, “I’m not good at _dancing,_ in general, actually… not at all.”

“Ah! Don’t fret, my dear kitten!” Kaoru dramatically answered, pulling Himari closer and putting their hands on the right places. “I shall guide you, at least until the end of this delightful melody. It’s so… ah! Fleeting, don’t you think?”

Nodding in agreement, Himari laughed. “I agree wholeheartedly. It wouldn’t be an inconvenience if you…” That was hard, to flirt with Kaoru, even though she had imagined it a million times. The fact that it was an acting exercise made it easier, though. “If you reserved the next dance for me. So I could be confident that the next melody is just as fleeting as the current one.”

A smile was formed in the corner of Kaoru’s lips as they gradually stopped swinging around the area. “Very well. Hopefully, we’ll be able to discuss this matter further after class?”

Nodding affirmatively, Himari grabbed tightly onto her skirt looking for support. “I… y-yes!”

“I see…” Kaoru spoke as she walked away from the well, leaving Himari there, maybe for a dramatic effect. “Then, I suppose it is a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully y'all liked this???? maybe comment what you think


End file.
